


Upstairs and Downstairs

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [18]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Albino, Alternate Universe, Amputee, Cooking, Dyslexia, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family Drama, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Matchmaking, One Shot Collection, POV Outsider, Pets, Pre-Series, References to Downton Abbey, Servants, Sewing, Slice of Life, Voice Acting, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Ever wonder what really goes on inside the royal palace? What is the difference between who lives upstairs and who lives downstairs? Let's take a peek and found out the answer to this intriguing question.
Relationships: Azulon/Ilah (Avatar)
Series: one-shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Upstairs and Downstairs

**Author's Note:**

> Ilah- Pam Hyatt- Kaede Inuyasha
> 
> Calypso- Willow Johnson- Kikyo Inuyasha
> 
> Aneurin- Brendan Coyle- Mr. Bates Downton Abbey
> 
> Anya- Joanne Froggatt- Anna Bates Downton Abbey
> 
> Hana- Sophie McShera- Daisy- Downton Abbey
> 
> Beryl- Lesley Nicol- Mrs. Patmore Downton Abbey
> 
> Tomi- Rob James-Collier- Thomas Downton Abbey
> 
> This story was inspired by me watching my mom's show of Downton Abbey. So that's where the idea and as you can tell by the pretend voice actor choices based on which character from that show.
> 
> Amarthrien drew the picture.

Do you ever wonder what the differences and similarities between the Upstairs were the royals, aristocratic, and people of influence are those Downstairs, the culinarians, housemaids, and additional attendants?

Why don't we take a peek into those two worlds in the Fire Nation Palace? It should be incredibly entertaining for an outsider to see what _really_ goes on inside such a magnificent location? Currently, the Upstairs was Fire Lord Azulon, his wife Fire Lady Ilah, and their sons Crown Prince Iroh and Prince Ozai.

The Downstairs included Azulon's valet Aneurin and Ilah's lady-maid Calypso. There was also the grandmotherly cook Beryl, her assistant Hana. Tomi, an attendant, and finally a seamstress named Anya. (There, of course, is far more to the Downstairs staff. However, these are key ones in the palace.)

Every morning before the break of the day, the Downstairs had to clean the entire palace, make up the rooms, walk the Fire Lord's pet tiger-wolf, Benzaiten. Also, making sure meals were ready before the family woke up, the entire palace was well-kept and in perfect working order.

The morning started as it did every other day. Beryl, a middle-aged heavy-set woman with frizzy hair, was haranguing Hana for being too sluggish as she prepared breakfast for the royal family.

"For the last time, Hana! Make sure the spices and other ingredients are put back in their proper place! This is the fifth time this week I couldn't find what I was looking for!"

Hana, who only turned eighteen a month ago, trembled over the cook's comments. "I'm sorry, Beryl, I'm trying. But it not easy to do," she offered up in defense.

"How can it be hard to do? You can read, can't you?" Beryl commented sarcastically, to which Hana turned extremely pale. Suddenly Beryl realized her mistake and did her most desirable to amend it.

"You can't read, can you, deary?" she asked sympathetically as she tried to calm the young lady down. This slip of a girl twisted the napkin in her hands apprehensively before looking up at Beryl in tears.

"Not very well," Hana confessed, seeking to hold back the tears. "For some reason, reading has always been challenging for me. I was held back in school more then once because I couldn't read. Thus I don't read well at all."

"Well, would you like me to teach you?" Beryl asked tenderly as she wiped Hana's tears. She looked startled and bewildered. The cook chuckled softly, "I used to be a school teacher when I was your age before I switched to a culinarian when I hit my mid-twenties."

"It'd be fantastic if you could help. I'm not sure how, though. My school teachers found me impossible."

"You just didn't have the right teacher, deary. Not a compassionate or patient. We can start your lessons following dinner. But right now, breakfast needs to be made. So let's get started with that, okay?"

Nodding, she went to assist her superior. Down the corridor was the garment-maker workroom. Currently, the curly-haired angel Anya sat on a small wooden stool as she struggled to keep up with the workload.

* * *

"Oh, why did all the other girls have to catch Fire Fever this week? I can't be expected to mend everyone's garments by myself, can't I?" as she pricked herself, it took a lot of self-control, not unleashed a lot of profanity.

"Do you need some help?" came a compassionate voice from the entrance. Looking up, she saw clothed in a dazzling pink gown with a matching headdress was Fire Lady Ilah's Lady-Maid Calypso.

Calypso still suffered bullying from a majority of the staff for being an albino. However, she'd a small, tight-knit group of friends among the staff.

"Calypso, if you could help some, you be a life-saver. Although, don't you have to get breakfast up to Fire Lady Ilah?" to which the young lady shook her head.

"It can wait a short bit. You require my help more. Also, I want to avoid having to be near Tomi. He's regularly giving me bad vibes every time I pass him in the corridor."

"Well, if you're concerned regarding him being a stalker or something, don't fret about that. He isn't a lady's man. It's kind of an open secret in the palace. However, I will say he frequently falls for the wrong sort."

Calypso smiled as she grabbed out of the wicker basket a pair of trousers that were 'urgent' order. "Urgent Order" was the code name of someone upstairs. Namely, Prince Ozai felt he was the center of the world and wanted things done immediately.

Settling down on a nearby stool, Calypso gradually started to empty the pockets but sighed annoyingly. "Really? Why do the royals need so many extra pockets in their apparel?" as she found fragments of paper in one and a used tissue in the other.

"I figure they want to conceal their secret love letters or coded messages. Why else would they have so many hiding spots? Or they just like to give us extra work down here," Anya remarked as she fixed the collar of Fire Lady Ilah's evening gown.

"Hmph! Well, let's get through this basket as quickly as possible, though, I'll be honest. I rather sew Ozai's mouth shut then fix all his pockets!"

The girls burst out laughing at that statement as they continued to the mending. Currently, upstairs Azulon was being attended by his valet. They bore a striking resemblance to each other, which is why he used his valet's name when he first met his wife at her Phoenix Season.

* * *

"How are things going on downstairs, Aneurin?" as the gentleman's gentleman finished helping him put his most desirable robe on. Aneurin was quiet for a minute, as he always thought extremely carefully before speaking.

"Do you wish for the gossip, or would you like some more reliable news?" he asked cautiously, to which Azulon replied curtly. "Skip the petty gossip and tell me what's going on?"

"Most of the downstairs is still playing barbarous pranks on Calypso. She endures the bullying best she can, my Lord. However, I found her last week sobbing when one of the guards was exceptionally brutal to her.

She told me it wasn't simply bullying this time. The guard has been sexually harassing her. If I hadn't come along, I believe something much worse could've occurred."

Growling, Azulon raged, "Calypso is one of the most good-hearted people I've ever had the privilege of knowing. She not just Ilah's lady's maid. She's her best friend and the closest thing she has to a sister."

"A few of the staff can attest to that fact, my Lord. Shall I inform you which guard it was?" to which Azulon held up a hand to silence him.

"Not at the moment. I wish to talk to my wife regarding the issue first. She needs to make sure Calypso is alright before we have taken any measures. By the way, which person is walking my tiger-wolf today?" inquiring about his beloved companion.

"That responsibility fell on Tomi today. A word of caution, my Lord. Tomi is continuously up to one scheme or another. Though what I genuinely worry about is the way he eyes your second son."

Azulon looked both disgusted and put out by that bit of news, "Do you mean to say I've got a servant who is infatuated with Prince Ozai?"

Aneurin nodded before answering Azulon's question. "Tomi never had much sense when it came to picking the right men to fall for, my Lord."

"Well, make sure he keeps his feelings in check. Plus, make sure Ozai doesn't find out. He'll use the poor lovesick fool for his own agenda. I rather not have that come about."

"As you wish, my Lord. I'll keep you up to date on any more developments," as he finished his task. Fire Lord Azulon gave him a nod to dismiss him before he went to check on his wife.

* * *

Currently, Calypso was serving breakfast in bed to his wife. Calypso looked well for now, but given her dress style, Azulon could only wonder if she was hiding something underneath her clothing.

"Thank you, Calypso, you're so wonderful. Why don't you take a stroll through the gardens? You earned it."

"If you're sure, my Lady? I should be polishing your jewels or something else of that nature."

"No, I insisted you take tea outside with Aneurin. I know for a fact he's fond of you. You should at least give him a chance."

"Very well, my lady, I shall have my morning tea with Aneurin. See you later," as she curtsied and left.

"Are you honestly seeking to play matchmaker between my valet and your lady's maid, my dear?" questioned her husband as he come into the room. Ilah looked up with a secretive smile.

"Really, Azulon, what's the harm of attempting to make my sister happy? Surely you've noticed as I have that your valet does have an undeniably crush on her? Why not at least help them break the ice?"

"So as long as they don't skimp on their obligations. Aneurin just informed me of some disturbing news of what's going on downstairs."

"If it's about Tomi, I know all too well about his crush on Ozai. Women are particularly good at picking up when anyone is showing interest in another. Not to mention he's been begging for a month to be made Ozai's manservant."

"Well, I've to agree with Aneurin, the poor boy doesn't have an ounce of taste," as he kissed his wife's forehead, and she giggled before kissing his lips.

"No, I would say not. But we don't choose who we fall for, and you know it."

* * *

In another wing of the palace, Anya knocked on the door of Prince Iroh's bedroom. The Crown Prince gave her a kind smile and welcomed her inside.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" he inquired politely. Anya only smiled for everyone downstairs. As everyone loved Iroh, for unlike his brother, he took the time to get to know everyone who lived and worked at the palace personally.

In fact, Iroh knew everyone like the back of his hand. To the point, he brewed his mystery tea and invited them to lunch for their birthdays, which was the point of Anya visiting him today.

"Crown Prince Iroh, always a pleasure. I desired to tell you next week about my birthday tea. I'd like to have jam tarts and spice rolls if it's not too much trouble?"

Chuckling heartily, Iroh replied, "Not at all, Anya. I'll come to escort you to your birthday tea. I hope you've sewn yourself delightful apparel for the occasion."

"You do love spoiling the staff, Crown Prince Iroh. Rest assured, I've got the perfect outfit for tea. Also, I mended your favorite shirt. I added some dragon embroidery for our favorite Dragon of the West," as she reached into the basket and handed him the shirt.

"Thank you very much, Anya. You are undoubtedly the most gifted seamstress in the palace."

"I work slow and steady. Moreover, every stitch is crafted with love. I look forward to our birthday tea next week. Till then, may Agni bless you today," as she curtsy and departed from the room.

She was halfway down the corridor when she observed the rascal Tomi duck out of Prince Ozai's bedroom. "Not again," she muttered as she approached the cocky wanna-be Kazuo.

(Kazuo is one of the two main characters in The Promise of the Fire Lily, which in my stories is the Fire Nation version of Romeo and Juliet)

* * *

"Tomi? What do you think you're doing? Sneaking into Prince Ozai's bedroom? Please don't tell me you're attempting to steal another pair of his pants! Calypso and I had enough to do this morning without having to fix your handiwork from snogging the Prince's pants!" she scolded him.

The adolescent fella didn't look the least bit sorry or ashamed of his behavior. "What life and love without risk? Besides, I had to try and find where he's keeping the love letters I sent him."

"Love letters?" as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "You're actually foolish enough to send a _Prince of the Fire Nation love letters?_ For Agni's sake! Do you have any brains or shame?"

"Relax, Anya, I didn't technically write them. I paid Hana to write them out for me. I didn't want him to recognize my handwriting. Consequently, more reliable for a woman to write them."

"Oh, brother," she thought. Hana was her roommate, and only she, along with Calypso and Beryl, knew that Hana couldn't read or write well. Therefore this whole thing was a bigger mess if Ozai caught onto Tomi's scheme.

"Don't do anything so ludicrous again! Now, why don't you get back to what you're actually supposed to be doing? It's your day to care for the Fire Lord's pet, and she's supposed to be at the groomers now. Get to it, or I'll report you!"

She glared once at him before heading back to the workroom. The nineteen-year-old gave an expression that showed he deemed she was the crazy one, not him. "Geez, so testy! Filthy mongrel! The Fire Lord treats that tiger-wolf more like a princess then his own wife!" as he wandered to find wherever he left the stupid mutt.

* * *

Unfortunately, Benzaiten had wandered off after her caregiver for the day ditched her. The magnificent creature needed a good chew toy. The chew toy she found, however, belongs to Prince Ozai. It was his bedroom slippers.

By the time Tomi discovered her, she'd chewed them beyond recognition! Not to mention they're the prince's favorite pair. He needed to find a replacement quickly and make sure the Fire Lord didn't find out he neglected his responsibility to take care of his pet today!

At the moment,

Ozai was too wrapped up in practicing his firebending to know his favorite pair of shoes were now covered in animal slobber. But that didn't mean he didn't notice other things.

His sharp eyes took note of that ludicrous boy as he scrambled by the door to catch his father's pet. Boy, that simpleton was beyond a pest. Ozai wasn't so stupid he couldn't see how the boy followed him around like a puppy and tried to flirt with him.

Ozai, of course, had no interest in men. Frankly, Ozai had no interest in romance at all. He was interested in power and manipulating anyone he could to give him an edge. Sensing an opportunity and because he got pleasure from using and abusing people, he decided to use Tomi to his advantage. He cornered the boy as he tried to apologize for the slippers.

Ozai played him like a violin. Laying on the charm as he ensnared his prey and told him if he kept his eyes and ears open for any useful information, he might just be 'rewarded." Of course, it sounded like they sleep together, not that he had any intention of doing that. He would never dishonor himself by soiling himself with a good-for-naught disgusting imbecile.

* * *

Elsewhere, Beryl and Hana were busy starting Hana's reading and writing lessons. Beryl was gradually working with Hana to figure out how to best help her work around why she couldn't understand the words.

"Okay, this is the alphabet. Now I want you to copy each letter, and then we shall go from there. Don't worry if it looks sloppy at first."

"Okay, I'll try," as she tried her very best to write neatly and copy the characters. It took twenty minutes before she was done, but clearly, she'd had problems.

Beryl sifted through the paper before asking Hana gently if the characters looked different to her. As she'd messed up some of the letters by either writing them backward or misspelled them.

Hana admitted she always had trouble hearing how words were pronounced, and yes, the words themselves looked funny to her. It was as if her brain and ears didn't process the information as others did.

This is why Beryl happened to be a qualified teacher. Most Fire Nation school teachers wanted to order and perfect. They didn't take the time to help their students learn if they showed they had a learning disability.

Clearly, Hana's brain and ears didn't work the same as most people. Therefore now they have to find a way for her to get around these disabilities. The best way to do that at first was to show her a picture and help her go from there.

* * *

While Beryl and Hana had their lessons, Calypso was tending to Ilah's nightly routine.

Ilah's inquired how breakfast went with Aneurin. "It went very well, my Lady. He's a perfect gentleman. Respectful, kind, and a good listener. He asked me a lot of questions but waited till I answered.

He paid attention to what I had to say. I don't find many people who are interested in what I think and feel. It's refreshing. I did ask him to tell me a bit more about himself.

I just hope I wasn't unmannerly to ask why he walked so strangely. I noticed his gait is off, and it's almost he has a limp. I certainly was prepared to find out he has an artificial leg," she shuttered a little.

"Was he offended? I know Azulon told me Aneurin had a deformity at birth that eventually required the limb to be amputated. Although he never seems to let that bother him."

"I don't think he's less of a man. Its just, not something I was expecting, was all."

"Well, I don't know if I should've mentioned it before or not. I didn't think it mattered. Does it matter to you?"

"No, again, I don't think of him less of a person. It seemed he was comfortable enough to tell me about his disability. Somehow I felt more connected to him because of it.

We're both different and have been bullied because of those differences. Yet, we are still good people. From what I gather, your husband sees him as much of a brother as you see me as your sister."

"That's good to know. Do you think you'll allow him to court you? Or do you even want to pursue a courtship at all?"

"Well, love has never been an option for me before. So I'd like to go slowly before we move to anything more advance."

"Good idea. My mother would agree with you. Anything downstairs, I should know?"

Biting her tongue, she thought for a moment, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Depends, but know I won't betray your trust."

"It's the new kitchen maid, Hana. Only myself, Anya, and Beryl know she isn't able to read properly. Beryl, who taught in youth as a promise to help her learn. Anya and I desire to help her too.

I hope you don't find this inappropriate or grounds for being unemployed."

"Certainly not, Calypso. I understand some people struggle with different things. It's no reason to condemn them.

If you like, I can at least suggest to my husband if we can spare a tutor to assist Beryl in teaching Hana or anyone else who needs help in that manner."

* * *

Azulon, at the moment, just returned from the royal spa, and Aneurin was tending to him again. Telling him how breakfast went from his POV. And a few other details.

"I'm thrilled you've got a chance with Calypso. The poor girl needs some love in her lonely life. But what update do you have among the others downstairs?"

"Anya told me after she left Prince Iroh's room where she went to discuss birthday tea with she caught Tomi coming out of Ozai's chamber. I fear his crush is blinding him, and I feel strongly Ozai will use this to some sort of political advantage.

Agni knows Tomi will do anything to be loved as well. Seeing how he was thrown out and disowned by his parents for his sexuality. He mentioned in one moment of vulnerability the account."

"What happened to the poor boy he'd to be kicked out before he reached manhood?"

"His father, a respected governor, and his mother a socialite. Catching their son in bed with the son of a potential ally? They cast him out when he was only fourteen."

"So for five years, he's had to fend for himself. Clearly not being given any love. This is why he is unquestionably blinded any time he takes a fancy to someone. He's looking for love in all the wrong places."

"Very true. Perhaps you should speak to him? Before he does something to get himself hurt or worse?"

"I'll talk to him privately tomorrow. Make no mistake. I will not have the boy's heartbroken too. Especially not by my own son!"

The next morning, the Fire Lord and his wife discussed what was going on both upstairs and downstairs. Azulon agreed that he would find a tutor to help the less fortunate staff.

While Ilah agreed, they both should talk privately with Tomi and make him see things clearly. So that's what they did. Hana's reading and writing improved, and thus she got better at her job.

Anya had an enjoyable birthday tea with Iroh making her feel like a princess for a day. Calypso and Aneurin began to court each other. Thanks to the Fire Lord and his wife Tomi, he ended up saving himself from being used by Ozai, who got a verbal smackdown from his parents as if he was a child for seeking to take advantage of a servant like that.

And so all was right upstairs and downstairs in the Fire Nation Palace once more.


End file.
